


Прикосновения (Корабли и маяки)

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан думает, что маленький принц Курт, словно рисунок Имени Судьбы на его запястье — маяк. Он притягивает взгляд заблудших моряков, словно путеводная звезда в небе светит им ярко, но когда они оказываются рядом с сушей, каждый спешит домой. А Курт не дом, он просто маяк. И Себастиан надеется, что Судьба Курта отыщет в принце дом и останется с ним навсегда, потому что меньшего мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикосновения (Корабли и маяки)

**Once upon a time**

Языки пламени бросают причудливые тени на стены и есть в этом что-то магическое, что-то захватывающее.

— Четыре года назад в замке было огромное торжество, — рассказывает мама Себастиана, Шарлотта. Она усаживает мальчика к себе на колени, пока её муж Грегори разжигает огонь в камине. 

Себастиан закрывает глаза и представляет…

— Большой зал для пиршеств. С длинными столами, ломающимися от вкусностей. Представляешь, даже вафли и булочки! — рассказывает Шарлотта. Себастиан довольно улыбается, вспоминая, как однажды он пробовал вафли. Они были вкусными. Очень вкусными. Самое вкусное блюдо, что когда-либо ел мальчик. 

А Шарлотта продолжает свой рассказ, она водит мягкими пальцами по волосам мальчика и говорит:

— Дамы в прекрасных платьях кружатся в танце со своими кавалерами...

А Себастиан представляет, как цветастые подолы юбок скользят по сверкающему деревянному полу, словно метла, которой их соседка Пивз гоняет котов.

— Все они смеются, в зале льётся музыка и вино, а в воздухе витают аромат пряностей и радости.

— Как пахнет радость? — спрашивает мальчик. Шарлотта загадочно улыбается и целует сына в щеку.

— Вафлями, — смеётся она тогда и продолжает историю: — Во главе стола сидят король и королева, маленького Курта королева Элизабет держит на руках. Она улыбается как никогда счастливо. А король Бёрт счастлив точно так же и даже больше, если это возможно. На первый день рождения принца приглашены гости со всего света! Все, кроме Владыки Севера…

Себастиану сразу становится неуютно только от одного упоминания об этой старой королеве, которую люди знают не только как ужасную правительницу своих земель, но и злую ведьму. 

— Владыка Севера очень сильно обиделась и рассердилась на короля и королеву. Она пришла на празднество вместе с лютыми морозами и колючими снегами. А потом всего одним прикосновением холодных пальцев она проклинает маленького принца. «Дети вольны отвечать за ошибки своих родителей!» — старческим голосом говорит Шарлотта. — «И маленький принц узнает, каково чувствовать себя одиноким!» И Владыка Севера касается запястья мальчика, места, где спутаны линии Имени, — шепчет Шарлотта. Она проводит пальцами по запястью сына, где линии Имени его Судьбы превращаются в небольшой корабль. — Рисунок маяка становится тёмно-синим, как ночное небо. Владыка Севера только смеётся. «Любой, кто коснётся кожи принца и кого коснётся он, тут же умрёт! Даже его родственная душа!» — кричит она. А когда маяк снова становится коричневым, королева исчезает в ледяной метели…

Себастиан чувствует тот холод, который сквозит из истории о маленьком принце, словно холодный ветер из створок окна. Его кожа покрывается мурашками, а внутри всё стынет от ужаса.

— Принц Курт очень одинок, — грустно заключает Себастиан. Шарлотта снова целует мальчика и шепчет:

— Он очень одинок, милый, очень.

~*~

Все знают о том, что принца нельзя касаться.

Этот маленький мальчик с его огромными голубыми глазами. Себастиан думает, что глаза принца похожи на безоблачное небо в полдень, когда солнце слепит глаза, или на речку, по которой он обычно запускает кораблики из листьев клёна. И его кожа на вид, словно глыба льда, словно те холодные земли, на которых живут бородатые викинги. Потому что её нельзя коснуться, иначе больно обожжёшься, иначе сгоришь. 

И Себастиан думает, что глаза маленького принца Курта самая грустная вещь на всём белом свете, особенно в те моменты, когда он смотрит на детвору при королевском дворе: как та резвится, как мальчики и девочки обнимают друг друга, толкают, хватают за руки и закрывают друг другу глаза, шепча на ухо: "Угадай, кто". 

А маленький принц Курт ходит в одиночестве с этими женщинами, чьи волосы заплетены в дурацкие причёски, в которых соловьи запросто могут вить свои гнёзда. Они прячут мальчика от солнца под белым зонтом, словно боятся, что от солнца этот красивый лёд растает. Но Себастиан видит, как Курт смотрит на детвору, и как его глаза загораются от желания присоединиться. И искры в глазах принца в такие моменты гораздо горячее солнца. На его ледяных щеках загорается румянец цвета спелого яблока из сада старушки Пивз. И Курт кажется самым тёплым созданием на всём белом свете. 

Да, но обычно глаза принца грустные. 

И он сворачивает налево, к конюшне, чтобы просто посмотреть на лошадей. 

Себастиан думает, что маленький принц Курт, словно рисунок Имени Судьбы на его запястье — маяк. Он притягивает взгляд заблудших моряков, словно путеводная звезда в небе светит им ярко, но когда они оказываются рядом с сушей, каждый спешит домой. А Курт не дом, он просто маяк. И Себастиан надеется, что Судьба Курта отыщет в принце дом и останется с ним навсегда, потому что меньшего мало.

Себастиана зовёт мама, и он спешит домой.

~*~

Себастиану десять, когда он снова видит Курта так близко.

Он как раз возвращается домой по мостовой, когда слышит шум галдящей толпы, среди которых чаще всего звучит либо мужская ругань, либо женский плач.

Курт висит над рекой, он крепко цепляется пальцами за каменную кладку, чтобы не свалиться в воду. И Себастиан думает, несмотря на то, что принц старше его самого всего на год, он гораздо сильнее. И дело не только в том, как он держится за камни, как его пальцы краснеют и белеют в этой хватке, как он пытается вскарабкаться, как по его шее стекают ручейки пота, как челюсти стиснуты в напряжении. Дело в том, как он смотрит на этих людей вокруг: его слуг, подданных, которые просто сваливают друг на друга обязанность спасти принца, взять его за руку. А Курт смотрит на них так, словно его не нужно спасать, словно он не боится падать, словно он птица, которая парит высоко-высоко. 

Словно он самый одинокий человек на всём белом свете.

К Себастиану подбегает Анжелика, его подруга, она берёт его за руку и рассказывает о том, что произошло. Что принц убежал из-под зонта, чтобы побродить по мостовой, а затем соскользнул. Она говорит своим девчачьим голоском, которым, по мнению Себастиана, должны разговаривать маленькие птички, она говорит:

— Принц самый капризный из всех людей, которых я знаю!

Но ты его не знаешь, думает Себастиан. 

— Он поставил под опасность наши жизни, ведь он мог… — продолжает Анжелика. Но Себастиан больше её не слушает, он видит, как взгляд принца Курта цепляется за переплетённые пальцы рук Себастиана и Анжелики. И тогда Курт быстро закрывает глаза и его пальцы соскальзывают. 

Принц падает вниз.

Все смолкают. А затем…

— Король накажет всех нас! — кричат люди.

— Принц умер! Принц умер! — всхлипывают они.

Но Курт ведь сильный, он выплывает, а затем плывёт к берегу. Все бегут туда же. 

Принц цел и невредим. Его волосы выглядят забавно, когда они мокрые, а одежда плотно облепляет его тело. 

— Где мой медальон? — спрашивает принц, пытаясь найти на собственной шее цепочку. Этот медальон ещё в детстве Курту подарила его мама, вспоминает Себастиан то, что известно всем. Да, все думают, что они знают о принце всё. Включая то, что королева Элизабет умерла, целуя принца на ночь. Никто не хочет верить в то, что она умерла после того, как промокла под холодным ливнем. Верить в ужасные вещи проще. — Где он? — повторяет свой вопрос Курт. Его голос становится выше, а тон звучит как приказ: «Вы обязаны его найти».

Слуги принца мечутся из стороны в сторону, они порхают с места на место, словно бабочки, в своих ярких цветных нарядах, но никто не ныряет в воду. И принц собирается идти за медальоном сам.

— Ваше Высочество, не стоит, там глубоко, вы можете…

И десятки, десятки разных «вы можете», среди которых ни одного «вы можете достать ваш медальон». 

— Вам лучше что-то придумать, — говорит тогда принц, нет, приказывает, — иначе я расскажу обо всём отцу — и вам не поздоровится.

На своих небольших каблучках он резко разворачивается и идёт в сторону королевского двора, идёт с гордо поднятой головой. Тут же женщины раскрывают зонты, пряча его от солнца или пряча солнце от него. Каблуки Курта звучат пронзительно громко, словно гром, когда он уходит. 

Все расходятся следом, а Анжелика повторяет, что принц самый капризный из всех людей, которых она знает, и тянет Себастиана за руку играть с ребятами в саду. Но Себастиан говорит, что ему нужно спешить домой. А затем ждёт, когда Анжелика уйдёт.

Как только поблизости не оказывается людей, он заходит в воду. Она жутко холодная, ведь сейчас только начало весны. Кожу колит острыми иголками, как теми, которыми старушка Кларенция шьёт платья для придворных дам. 

Себастиан думает, что сейчас он немножечко принц Курт. Ему так же холодно, так же одиноко. А когда он ныряет вниз, весь мир исчезает. И всё, о чём Себастиан может думать, — грустные глаза принца. И он плывёт, плывёт, иголки впиваются, и от них леденеет кожа. И когда внутри начинает давить от недостатка воздуха, Себастиан видит золотую цепь, зацепившуюся о водоросль. Он крепко цепляется за неё. Как принц Курт за камни на мостовой, или как Анжелика за его руку, и плывёт вверх.

И глотая воздух, Себастиан чувствует себя как никогда живым и счастливым, а затем идёт домой.

~*~

Себастиан собирается вернуть медальон спустя неделю. Если быть точным, спустя девять дней. Девять долгих мучительных дней.

Ведь попасть в замок не так просто. А принц Курт несколько дней не покидает величественных стен своей темницы. 

Но они встречаются поздним вечером у входа в конюшню. Принц один, значит, он снова сбежал, решает Себастиан. Он думает, что Курт его не замечает, потому что он проходит мимо, даже не взглянув. 

— Мама говорит, что только невоспитанные мальчики проходят мимо и не здороваются, — срывается с губ Себастиана прежде, чем он успевает подумать, к кому обращается.

Курт останавливается. Он останавливается так резко, что кажется, будто он врезается в невидимую стену, а не останавливается. А затем он медленно поворачивается, очень медленно, и так же медленно спрашивает:

— Это ты мне? 

Себастиан не думает, что стоит ответить так, как полагается. Он говорит:

— Учу манерам лошадь, знаешь ли, — кивает в сторону Полыни, которая начинает ржать, словно понимает. — А ты как думаешь?

— Думаю, что это не смешно, — отвечает Курт. — Ты знаешь, кто я? 

Себастиан кивает.

— И ты обращался ко мне?

А Себастиан спрашивает:

— В это так сложно поверить?

Курт вздыхает и грустно смотрит на Полынь. Лошадь наклоняет голову вниз, словно проникается грустью принца.

— Со мной почти не разговаривают, — объясняет Курт. — Проще поверить в то, что ты учишь манерам Полынь.

И они разговаривают до тех пор, пока не заходит солнце и подданные принца не находят его. Разговаривают о Полыни и о том, что принц любит лошадей, разговаривают пока тёмно-малиновые лучи ложатся ярким пламенем на ледяную кожу Курта. Разговаривают о книгах, которые читает принц, в которых проклятия не навсегда, в которых наказывают злодеев, а не хороших людей. А солнце ложится горячим золотом на льдинки в глазах Курта, пока Себастиан не может понять, почему это не сказка, почему такой тёплый Курт должен быть прошит холодом. Почему люди должны колоться о него, словно о веретено, почему они должны засыпать навеки. Он не понимает всего этого, пока солнце скрывается на губах Курта, словно оно проникает глубоко внутрь. И если бы только кто-то позволил, солнце внутри Курта согревало бы, оно бы топило самые большие ледники.

Но люди только смотрят на маяк. И корабль Себастиан на запястье следует за ярким светом во тьме, но по-прежнему не видит дома.

~*~

В двенадцать Себастиан впервые видит слёзы Курта. Когда они сидят на полу библиотеки, в одном из темнейших углов, прячась и перешёптываясь. Между ними расстояние, и если быть честными, сердце Себастиана колотится немного быстрее от доли страха, потому что Курт слишком близко…

Но тогда Себастиан думает, что между ним и Куртом нет расстояния. То, что Курт — принц, а Себастиан — сын конюха, не расстояние вовсе. То, что Курт знает сотни книг, а Себастиан — нет, тоже не расстояние. Курт говорит, что все книги не прочесть, как не пересчитать звёзды, но есть к чему стремиться. Курт говорит на французском, но и это не расстояние, он обещает научить Себастиана. Правда, не ясно зачем. 

Вот только расстояние размером с медальон не стирает последних границ.

Стеллажи тянутся вверх, словно башни. Воздух пропах страницами книг, и это удивительно, думает Себастиан. 

А Курт угощает его вафлями. Потому что однажды Себастиан пробалтывается, что очень их любит.

— Ты уверен, что это мужская одежда? — спрашивает Себастиан. — Потому что похоже твои ведьмы с гнёздами на головах перепутали жилет с корсетом.

Курт закатывает глаза, как обычно, отвечает:

— Я сам выбираю одежду, Себастиан, тебе что-то не нравится?

— Составить список?

Курт резко забирает у него вафлю, да так, что его пальцы оказываются всего в нескольких миллиметрах от пальцев Себастиана. 

— Прости, — шепчет он. — Прости, прости, прости…

Крошки вафли на полу напоминают Себастиану о сказке Гензель и Гретель. Только Себастиан не знает, куда они приведут его.

— Курт, пожалуйста, прекрати извиняться. Я ненавижу, когда ты это делаешь…

— А я ненавижу подвергать тебя опасности, — отвечает Курт. И его голос становится очень-очень тихим. — Я ненавижу это, ненавижу… я не понимаю, почему ты общаешься со мной…

И это первый раз, когда Себастиан видит слёзы Курта. Столько боли, столько одиночества в его больших голубых глазах. Словно ничто не способно заполнить пустоту, словно расстояние слишком большое. 

Словно пропасть.

И Курт в неё падает. И Себастиан не знает, как долго Курт сможет держаться за край обрыва, потому что ему по-прежнему не хватает смелости взять Курта за руку.

— Должен же кто-то веселить меня своими корсетами, принцесса, — говорит Себастиан. И вместо всхлипа слышит тихий смех. — Тем более, я обожаю, когда ты доводишь Жаннетт до истерики.

Курт поднимает голову и улыбается. Он протягивает Себастиану вафлю, которую тот ломает пополам, чтобы поделиться.

~*~

Спустя пару лет, когда Курту исполняется пятнадцать, он необычайно молчалив. И те прикосновения, которые им дарили слова, исчезают вовсе. И тишина словно обнажает их перед друг другом.

Это немного странно, неловко. 

И прекрасно одновременно.

А потом Курт начинает петь. Это колыбельная, которую пела мама Себастиана мальчику в детстве. О золотых осенних листьях, о первых весенних цветах, о холодных зимних снежинках, о жарких летних ночах. О том, что ничему не приходит конец, просто весна сменяет зиму, лето — весну, осень — лето, зима — осень, и снова, и снова по кругу.

— Мама говорила, что это песня о родственных душах, — говорит Курт. На его губах играет тень улыбки, похожая на тени, которые оставляют книги в наших душах. Глубокие отпечатки слов и чувств на сердце.

— Мы встречаемся снова и снова, — продолжает Курт. — Песня длиною в вечность…

Он закатывает рукав рубашки так, что в лунном сиянии видно коричневый маяк на его запястье.

— Через год мне исполнится шестнадцать, и рисунок превратится в Имя Судьбы. Имя облетит всё Королевство…

А затем Курт смолкает. И Себастиан знает, о чём думает принц. О том, что никто не придёт. Он видит этот страх в глазах Курта, словно того лишают последней надежды. Что возможно, его Судьбе уже исполнилось шестнадцать лет, что его Судьба боится явиться к Курту и… умереть от его прикосновения. Курт боится того, что даже если его Судьбе ещё не исполнилось шестнадцать, то узнай всё Королевство имя Судьбы Принца, ни единая душа не откроет тайны местоположения его родственной души. Чтобы сберечь её.

Только о принце никто не думает.

Возможно, я никогда не повстречаю свою родственную душу, думает Себастиан, разглядывая в лунных лучах небольшой корабль. Но не говорит этого вслух. 

Только люди королевских кровей могут прилюдно объявлять Имя Судьбы, чтобы отыскать свою родственную душу. Такие люди, как Себастиан, могут никогда так и не повстречать человека, предназначенного им свыше.

~*~

А когда на запястье Курта появляется имя, что-то больно колет в груди Себастиана. Словно сотни и сотни иголок.

Уильям Беннет.

Этот маяк превращается в это глупое имя. И Имя Судьбы разлетается по всему Королевству, словно чума. Словно болезнь. Словно принц Курт прокажённый. 

И теперь, когда на его запястье нет даже маяка, всё больше и больше людей обходят его стороной. Будто он вот-вот бросится на них и коснётся.

И король Бёрт узнает об этом Уильяме Беннете. Что у того уже два года запястье перевязано красным платком, чтобы никто-никто не знал о его родственной душе.

И когда Курт узнает об этом, он просит отца никогда не говорить об Уильяме Беннете, он просит позволить юноше жить собственной жизнью, где нет этого чёртового проклятия. Принц несколько недель сидит в своей комнате. И сердце Себастиан разрывает от смеси ужасных чувств. Одиночества, ревности, боли за Курта и желания, отчаянного желания одного прикосновения. 

Всего одно прикосновение, разве это много?

Себастиан стучится в комнату Курта. И принц открывает только тогда, когда Себастиан говорит, что принёс вафли.

— Полынь соскучилась по тебе, — говорит Себастиан. Вместо приветствия, вместо «мне жаль», вместо «я тоже соскучился».

— Иногда… иногда мне хочется, чтобы это проклятие действовало на всех… — говорит Курт. Вместо приветствия, вместо «с кем не бывает», вместо «я тоже соскучился».

— На всех? 

— Оно не действует на меня.

И тогда Себастиан знает, что нужно сказать:

— Мне тебя не хватало… эти дни… пока ты замкнулся в своей башне, окружённой злыми драконами, принцесса.

И Курт смеётся. Звонко-звонко. И Себастиан думает, что иногда он может говорить умные вещи, хотя для кого-то они и будут звучать глупо.

— Твоего очарования не хватило на драконов? — спрашивает Курт.

А Себастиан впервые понимает, что может стереть последнюю границу, сократить последнее расстояние…

Из кармана штанов он достаёт медальон, которые все эти годы носил с собой.

— Я должен был давно… но… делаю это сейчас…

Маленькое золотое сердечко падает в протянутую ладонь Курта, следом за ним туда опускается золотая нить.

— Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что теперь уйдёшь, после того, как вернул медальон? Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил…

От слов принца внутри становится тепло. И он совершенно точно не может быть льдом. Кажется, мир сошёл с ума. Почему они не видят то, что видит Себастиан, когда смотрит на Курта.

— Ты принцесса драмы, Курт, принцесса драмы.

— Заткнись.

Курт улыбается.

~*~

Когда до дня рождения Себастиан остаётся месяц, появляется этот парень, Тибальт, и на его запястье ясно написано всего два слова.

Себастиан Смайт.

Себастиан давно знал Тибальта. С самого детства. Они вместе крали яблоки в саду старушки Пивз и бросали мышей на девочек. А потом их дружба расклеилась. Не из-за чего-то определённого, из-за мелочей. И Себастиану было жаль.

Но когда Тибальт появляется на пороге его дома, Себастианом овладевает вовсе не чувство радости. Он ненавидит Тибальта, хотя и знает, что не должен. Он ненавидит корабль на своём запястье, который вскоре превратится в имя Тибальта Сорона. Ненавидит имя на запястье Курта. Ненавидит, что всё происходит не так, как должно. 

И он даже не собирается давать шанса своей родственной душе.

Он просто хлопает дверью и несётся к замку. Быстро-быстро-быстро. Как сердце в груди.

Он не слышит своего имени, которое снова и снова повторяет Тибальт, потому что сейчас, когда оно украшает запястье Сороны, собственное имя становится ненавистным.

А если бы он остановился, всего на долю секунды, это было бы правильным.

Но иногда самые лучшие вещи — неправильные.

И сейчас принц Курт смотрит на него своими большими голубыми глазами. Себастиан думает, что глаза принца похожи на безоблачное небо в полдень, когда солнце слепит глаза, или на речку, по которой он обычно запускал кораблики из листьев клёна. И когда Себастиан улыбается, Курт улыбается ему. И это самые счастливые глаза, которые когда-либо видел Себастиан.

Так почему же это неправильно?

И Себастиан шепчет:

— Прости.

Прежде чем сокращает последнее расстояние, самую-самую последнюю границу, оставляя свою тень, свой отпечаток на губах Курта вместе с заходящим солнцем. Потому что Курт тёплый, он не обжигает, он согревает. И его губы прекраснее вафель.

И сердце бьётся быстро-быстро-быстро. Это чувство похоже на то, когда Себастиан вынырнул из воды. 

Вдох.

— Ты дышишь, — шепчет Курт, крепко жмуря глаза, глотая слёзы счастья, ощущая на своих губах тепло губ Себастиана, ощущая в сердце тепло.

А затем сердце Себастиана останавливается.

**Nowadays**

Себастиану в этот день исполняется пять. И это должно быть наказание Санты, или Пасхального Кролика, или Бугимена за то, что мальчик вёл себя плохо и капризничал, раз в его собственный день рождения ему нельзя любимое мороженое с вишнёвым джемом и шоколадной крошкой. А этот мальчик в парке с ярко-красным воздушным змеем и большими голубыми глазами с таким наслаждением ест рожок. Конечно, не с вишнёвым джемом и даже без шоколадной крошки, но это ведь мороженое!

Себастиан думает, что глаза мальчика похожи на безоблачное небо в полдень, когда солнце слепит глаза, или на речку, по которой он обычно запускает бумажные кораблики. А потом Себастиан резко забирает у мальчика мороженое и кусает лакомство. Сначала Себастиану кажется, что он проглотил Антарктиду, ту большую ледяную землю с пингвинами, о которой ему рассказывала бабушка, — от холода всё внутри жжётся, и Себастиан хочет выплюнуть мороженое. Но вместо этого он кусает ещё больше, прямо перед большими голубыми глазами этого мальчика, из рук которого вырывается лента, и красный воздушный змей несётся вверх, как цветное пятно на солнце.

Щёки Себастиана пачкаются, а всё внутри горит ещё сильнее. Мальчик смотрит на него и не плачет. Себастиан думает, забери у него кто-то мороженое, он бы расплакался. Очень расстроился. Потому что он очень любит мороженое. Больше всего на свете. Кроме мамы, папы, дедушки и Пиноккио, конечно.

А вообще, это ужасно, когда у тебя отбирают мороженое, решает Себастиан. И отдаёт рожок мальчику. 

— Себастиан! — кричит мама Себастиана, Лукреция. И Себастиан думает, что точно так же его мама зовёт их пса Пиноккио, когда тот в чём-то провинится. 

К мальчику подходит высокая женщина. Её волосы похожи на песок, такие же золотистые на солнце. А небо позади теперь ещё больше похоже на море. А ещё у этой женщины такие же большие голубые глаза как и у мальчика.

— Простите, простите! — говорит Лукреция. — Себастиан очень хотел мороженое, но я ему не покупала, потому что он заболел. — Тогда Лукреция повязывает на шее Себастиана большой красный шарф, от которого её сын избавился двадцать минут назад, когда сбежал от неё, и от которого он пытается избавиться сейчас, дёргая головой. — Не вертись, — просит Лукреция. — Ты ведь хочешь получить свой подарок?

И это весомый аргумент, поэтому Себастиан перестаёт сопротивляться и сдаётся врагу, который гремучей змеёй обвивает его шею.

Лукреция и женщина с песочными волосами разговаривают о чём-то. Но Себастиан занят рассматриванием мальчика. А мальчик спрашивает у него:

— У тебя сегодня день рождения? 

Голос мальчика похож на рождественские колокольчики. А сейчас лето. И это странно, думает Себастиан.

— Ага, — отвечает он.

— Мам! — мальчик тянет женщину за рукав свитера и смотрит на неё так, что его большие голубые глаза кажутся ещё больше. — Можно мы погуляем?

Мама мальчика улыбается и говорит, только если мама Себастиана не против, а ещё напоминает, чтобы Курт, а именно так зовут мальчика, следил за шнурками.

— Они постоянно пытаются сбежать, — рассказывает Курт, когда они идут вдоль парка. Вокруг зелено-зелено, под ногами серые дорожки асфальта, а над головами — голубое небо.

Себастиан останавливается и перед тем, как сесть на колени, он задумывается, что если испачкает джинсы, то мама будет ругаться. Но всё же садится. 

— Смотри, — просит Себастиан. Курт тоже присаживается на коленки и наблюдает за тем, как Себастиан подхватывает шнурки своими длинными пальцами. — Смотри, только внимательно, — говорит Себастиан, обвязывая один шнурок, вокруг другого. Когда образуется небольшая петля, он проталкивает в неё синюю нить, и тянет, тянет, тянет, пока не затягивается крепкий узел, за который он дёргает пару раз, проверяя. — Меня дедушка научил, — гордо рассказывает Себастиан. — Он живёт в порту, недалеко от маяка, и когда-то был моряком. А это, — Себастиан показывает на завязанные шнурки, — морской узел.

Курт медленно кивает, справляясь с полученной информацией.

— У него есть корабли? — спрашивает мальчик.

Себастиан мотает головой:

— Нет, — отвечает он немного расстроено. — А теперь давай правый, только сам.

Курт даёт своё мороженое Себастиану, чтобы оно не мешало, осторожно повторяет движения, но останавливается на середине. Мальчик поднимает взгляд на Себастиана.

— Мама говорит, что некоторые люди — очень счастливые люди — связаны нитями, — рассказывает Курт. — Не такими тонкими, как те, которыми шьют, а другими, невидимыми, но крепкими. Только они постоянно путаются и от этого люди теряются. 

— Может, она говорила про шнурки? — любопытно спрашивает Себастиан. Под лучами солнца мороженое тает в его руках и стекает на серый асфальт кляксами-осьминогами. — Они не тонкие и путаются. Только не невидимые.

— Не невидимые, — повторяет Курт.

Так они и сидят, глядя на шнурки Курта.

— У тебя ведь сегодня день рождения, — напоминает Курт. На кивок Себастиана он улыбается. — Тогда можешь есть моё мороженое. Теперь оно твоё.

Себастиан долго смотрит на мороженое в своих руках.

— Только осторожно, ты ведь болеешь.

И тогда Себастиан кусает мороженое. Он откусывает не так много, как тогда, а совсем-совсем немного. И раньше Себастиан не любил ванильное мороженое, но сейчас оно кажется очень вкусным.

— Теперь ты, — говорит Себастиан и протягивает рожок Курту. 

Себастиан наблюдает за тем, как Курт облизывает мороженое. В его больших голубых глазах, словно в зеркале отражается улыбка Себастиана. 

— А может, взрослые не видят шнурки? — спрашивает Себастиан, глядя в небо. Красный воздушный змей Курта уже далеко-далеко.

— Тогда это всё объясняет, — соглашается Курт, передавая мороженое Себастиану. 

Так они и едят мороженое по очереди. Когда остаётся кусочек вафельного рожка, они отдают его голубям.

Себастиан вытаскивает из своего левого кроссовка шнурок. Потом он вытаскивает шнурок из правого кроссовка Курта. 

— Если мы их завяжем, — предлагает Себастиан, подбегая к большому дубу, — то будем счастливыми, — он начинает завязывать их на одной из веток, стоя на носочках, чтобы дотянуться. — Правда?

Курт кивает и подбегает к нему, чтобы помочь.

— Теперь мы связаны шнурками, — говорит Себастиан.

Курт улыбается и повторяет:

— Теперь мы связаны шнурками.


End file.
